Mochizuki Ryoji
Mochizuki Ryoji, known as Ryoji by his crewmates and is the Shipwright of the Black Scar Pirates Appearance Ryoji is tall and quite muscular, has blonde hair and a tattoo of a flame on his right arm. He wears a black sleeveless leather jacket and leather pants. He also wears arm pads and gloves on both arms for self defence. He also wears black leather boots cause he goes tracking alot.' ' Personality He is a nice and caring guy. He is the creator of the crew's ship,' The Scar of Memories'. When it comes to a building a ship, to him, it must be hand done, without the use of any powers at all. In battle, he would either use his sword or his fists. He doesnt take any of his enemies for granted since he is the weakest out of all the 8 main members. He would act all brotherly to Shinjiro and Yoshino since he is older than them. Relationship Crew Since Ryoji is the Shipwright of the crew, he is one of the most respected members of the crew. He would shhout at those who broke the ship even the slightest, because he wants the ship to be in its best shape so when in battle it would be safer for his crewmates to fight the attackers. He cares for his crew as much as everybody else and will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Styles, Abilities and Powers He is a real threat to the marines since his sword has the ability to channel his own power through the sword and his gloves are very strong and durable. He also train in using Muay Thai and the style of Ittoryu. Muay Thai Ryoji since joining he crew has been training in hand to hand combat with Taimen but he was not really amazed with Taimen's fighting style. When Shinjiro joined, he respected him and wanted to train under him to learn hand to hand combat. He was bad at learning the other styles but one which he was good at was Muay Thai. Because of this he kept training to perfebt his skills of Muay Thai. Ittoryu He made a blade for himself to fight evenly with other swordfighters. He trains under Jaerik since he almost mastered Ittoryu, Nitoryu and Santoryu. He trained this alot so he can keep up with other swordfighters so he doesnt have to resort on changing his opponents weapon into something else. Devil Fruit Ryoji ate the Henko Henko no Mi which grants him the ability to change anything non-living into something else. He changed his blade to give it the ability to channel his devil fruit power, change his gloves and arm pads to be very durable and changed his gloves to be very strong. He changed a big block of wood into a scythe for his sister Matsumoto Yoshino and help built a guitar for Sakamoto Ken and gave the guitar the ability to channel Ken's devil fruit power. Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Shipwrights Category:East Blue Characters